


#1 Fan

by lordjenjen



Series: Pairs so Rare, I'm being Attacked By the US Army [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Craig is good at taking dicks, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Craig is the #1 Fan. And he shows it the best way possible.





	#1 Fan

#1 Fan

 

“Open.”

Craig obeyed Tweek's command as fingers combed through his hair. He opened his mouth wide and accepted what had become one of his favorite treat.

_ “Isn't it backwards?” Craig asked leaning against the door so he could watch Clyde as he drove. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Shouldn't you, idk, form the band, become famous  _ then _ go to rehab? Not rehab, band, fame.” _

_ “Well it works for them.” _

It really did work for them. It worked well for them. Craig wasn't even sure how the hell the band composition worked so well; keys, guitarist, drummer. You'd think your guitarist would be your lead singer in this case, but nope. The only one of the three that couldn't sing, as Craig has personally experienced the less than stellar voice.

_ “So Tweek Tweak-” _

_ “No wonder he was in rehab. Let me guess, meth?” _

_ “Yeah. His parents drugged his coffee for years. The whole town actually. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it. It was all over the news in Colorado when we were seniors. He checked himself into rehab.” _

_ Craig shifted against the door. “He checked himself in?” _

_ “Yeah. They all did. Kenny McCormick, he's on the drums. He checked himself in after a bad cheesing-” _

_ “Cheesing?” _

_ “If you don't know what it is, you should keep it that way. Stan was an alcoholic. He checked himself in after a fight with his best friend and girlfriend at the time. They all just so happen to go to the same rehab center at 18 and formed a band. And they are our age! Isn't that cool!?” _

_ “I guess that's one way to describe it.” _

“You're doing such a good job.”

Kenny was good at praise. People think it would be Tweek and his cinnamon roll vibe. It's not. Tweek may be a Buddhist, but he was full of pent up rage and aggression that he liked to expel in other ways besides meditation.

“Are you ready for more?” Craig's eyes met Kenny's and he nodded the best he could. “Of course you are.”

_ “Really Craig?” _

_ “What?” Craig waved the ticks in front of Clyde's face. _

_ “We can't keep missing work for this.” _

_ “We can. Because these aren't just front and center tickets. I also managed to snag us some backstage passes to hang out with them for two hours after the concert.” _

_ “WHAT!?” Clyde rushed over to Craig and inspected the tickets. “Oh my fucking God!” _

“You think it's too much?” Stan asked. Somehow only cautious when it was too late. 

“Let's ask.”

Hands roughly pulled Craig's hair, holding his head still. Tweek pulled out of Craig's mouth. He whined a bit at losing his treat.

“Craig, is this too much?” He asked.  

“No. Please more. Please.”

_ “That was so cool!” _

_ Craig smiled as he fiddled with the paper in his pocket. Kenny handed it to him as they were leaving. Craig knew the look. He'd been around the block enough to know when he was being mentally stripped. _

_ “Yeah it was.” _

_ The plan had originally been to drive back home tonight. It was a long drive from Salt Lake City, but to meet three of the hottest guys he'd ever laid eyes on  _ and _ be invited to their hotel room. _

_ “Good thing you're driving home! I'm beat!” _

_ “Actually-” _

_ “No. No. Craig you promised we would be back by tomorrow!” _

_ “I know it's just-” Craig fiddled the paper. “I wasn't expecting to be this tired. We can crash for a few in a hotel and leave super early. You'll be home for Bebe's birthday bash I promise.” _

_ “Oh, alright.” _

Craig's mouth was pulled off Tweek's dick. He whined a bit at the loss but they left him no time to dwell on it. Kenny was pulling him upwards and back, his dick still firmly planted in Craig's ass.

“You're so good for us.” Kenny captured Craig's mouth in a kiss.

“So fucking good,” Stan echoed as he felt fingers run along his already filled asshole.

_ “We have a proposition for you.” _

_ Craig finished pulling on his pants before turning to Kenny. _

_ “What's that?” _

_ “We're getting to far away from Colorado for you to travel.” _

_ “And honestly, I'm kind of sick of doing these after show meet ups just to find someone to bang.” _

_ “And I'm tired of bottoming when we don't.” _

_ Craig was a little confused by Stan admitting he bottomed for his crew. He was pretty sure they took turns. _

_ “Anyways. Why don't you join us. We'll pay you.” _

_ Craig scoffed. “You'll pay me to follow you around just so you have someone to fuck?” _

_ “No. We'll pay you to be our live in maid. That way it's legal. Fucking you constantly is just an added bonus.” _

_ “$4,000 a month. You'll live on the tour bus with us, we'll provide you with everything. And all you have to do is clean up after us.” _

_ Craig knew he wouldn't say no. There was no reason to. He'd be making bank and having fun at the same time. Then when the band got tired of him, he'd have his savings to fall back on. _

_ “Alright. I'll do it.” _

Two fingers entered Craig alongside Kenny's dick. The man didn't have the thickest dick of the three but it was definitely the longest. He liked to fuck Craig slow and hard, and it hit places inside him he didn't know existed. Still, Craig whined at the intrusion. They had never done this before. It seemed almost like a “welcome to your future” sort of initiation. Not even a day after joining them on the road.

Fingers moved in and out of Craig's ass as Kenny continued to long fuck him, distracting him from how full he felt. But he wanted it. He wanted this. He'd always been such a prude about sex. He'd never in a million years thought he'd go from a 10 year monogamous relationship to being fucked by the members of a band. No one else believed him either.

_ “You can't just leave. I can't afford this place on my own.” _

_ Craig sighed. “I'll still be paying my half. And I'll be back in like five months when they have a break from their tour.” _

_ “It doesn't even make sense! You such at everything but laundry. Are you like Arnold Schwarzenegger's maid? There to be fucked?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Clyde stared at him a moment, baffled by his confession. “If you don't want to tell me what you are really doing, it's fine. It's not, becauses I thought I was your best friend and I'm going to miss you and worry every day. But damn, you have to come up with a better lie than sex maid for a rock band.” _

Craig let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as Stan removed his fingers. Kenny stopped moving and pulled Craig in for a kiss. The action caught him off guard as it was Stan who was the kisser. The pressure along his ass gave away Kenny's reason. He tried to focus more Kenny then what was about to happen yo him, but it was impossible.

The tip of Stan's dick pressed into, making Craig gasp at the sensation. It wasn't terrible, they had finger fucked him enough to get him accustomed to having more. But Stan wasn't small. Where Kenny's cock was about length, Stan's was about girth. His cock filled Craig pretty we on it's own and he was slipping into an already preoccupied hole. He felt someone's hand soothingly rub his chest and sides as Kenny did his best to hold his attention.

“Fuck. I he's so tight still,” Stan groaned as his dick slid deeper into Craig.

“I can fuck your dick into him.” Tweek was really close to Craig.

It felt like Stan's dick got harder and Craig didn't blame him. He hoped someday the would but right now, his ass couldnt take much more abuse. A tweak on his nipple caused Craig to gasp into Kenny's mouth.

“He's still with us.”

Kenny pulled out of the kiss and nudged his head forward. He felt Tweek's cock against his cheek, smearing precum in its path. Craig immediately opened his mouth and took in Tweek's cock.  

“Fuck.” Tweek moaned as he threaded his fingers into Craig's hair. “You're such a cock slut.”

Craig moaned, half in agreement, half in the feel of Stan pulling out just to thrust back in. He set a slow and shallow pace, pick up speed a bit, as Kenny began fucking him as well. Craig had never been in such sexual bliss before. He was being fucked by three hot men, and this was going to be his life for a while. It was paradise.

“Stan, lick my aaaaa-yes!”

The dick in his mouth began picking up speed. Tweek firmly held on to his head as he began face fucking Craig. It was a bit painful but Craig still enjoyed it. He took pleasure out of being used and degraded in such a away. And if Stan's erratic thrusting was anything to go by, so did he. Kenny's lips grazed his neck and ear as he praised him for taking their cocks so well. About how he was going to be a good boy and take Stan's cum in his ass. They could both feel Stan getting close.

Craig moaned around Tweek's dick as Stan filled him with his cum. This just seemed to encourage both Kenny and Tweek to fuck Craig harder. Stan didn't pull out, too busy eating Tweek's ass. This did nothing to stop Kenny from driving his cock know harder. Craig could feel Stan's jizz leaking out of him as Kenny fucked him. A hand on his dick reminded Craig of his own pending orgasm.

Tweek pulled Craig's head, shoving his cock as far into Craig's throat he could as he came. Tweek wasn't finished before his head was being pulled off Tweek's dick and turned towards Kenny. He open mouth kissed him, tasting Tweek's cum on his tongue as another shot hit Craig's cheek.

Something about the whole mess was a driving force behind Craig finally reaching his peak. His mind blanked out and everything went silent as his orgasm tore through him. He was sure he heard Kenny say something as he too, emptied himself into Craig's ass. Every muscle in Craig's body tensed up as it forced his cum from him. He didn't care about anything in the moment but this feeling of pure bliss.

As his body relaxed, sound returned to Craig. He felt drained of all energy and totally at peace with everything. A wet, warm towel was being swiped across his chest as someone else pulled back he's legs.

“Fuck that's so hot,” he heard Stan say as he felt his fingers play with his hole. “You truly have a slutty hole.”

There was a bit of movement Craig's foggy mind couldn't make out but he was soon being picked up and carried into the bathroom. The warm bath water felt good and aches he wasn't aware he had seemed to melt away. Craig cracked his eyes to see Tweek and Stan bathing him. He smiled and relaxed a bit more into the bath.

“Food is on its way up.” He heard Kenny announce as a hand stroked his hair. “How you feeling?”

“Tired but good.”

Tweek smile. “I'd say it was a good Welcome to Being on the road.”

“Just you wait until we are stuck on a bus for two days instead of a hotel room.”

Craig groaned at Stan's words but he couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus fucking I need a shower now. K thanks.


End file.
